fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Labrador Retriever
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Labrador Retriever (ラブラドール・レトリバー) ; Release Date : 2014.05.21 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90283～4 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-283～4 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90285～6 (Limited Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-285～6 (Regular Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90287～8 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-287～8 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90289～90 (Limited Edition Type-4, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-289～90 (Regular Edition Type-4, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1166 (Theater Edition, CD) / ¥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Labrador Retriever (ラブラドール・レトリバー) / Senbatsu # Kyou Made no Melody (今日までのメロディー) # #* (Type-A) Kimi wa Kimagure (君は気まぐれ) / Team A #* (Type-K) Itoshiki Rival (愛しきライバル) / Team K #* (Type-B) B Garden (Bガーデン) / Team B #* (Type-4) Heart no Dasshutsu Game (ハートの脱出ゲーム) / Team 4 # Labrador Retriever (off-vocal) # Kyou Made no Melody (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Kimi wa Kimagure (off-vocal) #* (Type-K) Itoshiki Rival (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) B Garden (off-vocal) #* (Type-4) Heart no Dasshutsu Game (off-vocal) ; DVD # Labrador Retriever Music Video # Kyou Made no Melody Music Video # #* (Type-A) Kimi wa Kimagure Music Video #* (Type-K) Itoshiki Rival Music Video #* (Type-B) B Garden Music Video #* (Type-4) Heart no Dasshutsu Game Music Video # #* (Type-A) Oh Seunghee Bonus Video #* (Type-K) Making of Labrador Retriever MV Part 1 #* (Type-B) Making of Labrador Retriever MV Part 2 #* (Type-4) Oh Hayoung's Team 4 MV Secret Report Theater Edition Details ; CD # Labrador Retriever # Kyou Made no Melody # Futari wa Dekiteru (2人はデキテル) / Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi # Labrador Retriever (off-vocal) # Kyou Made no Melody (off-vocal) # Futari wa Dekiteru (off-vocal) Included Members '"Labrador Retriever"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (36 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Choi Hyojung, Hwang Eunbi, Jung Yerin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Sohye, Park Chorong, Wang Yiren * Team 4: Choi Yewon, Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Oh Hayoung '"Kyou Made no Melody"' (18 Members) (Son Jihyun Center) * Team A: Choi Hyojung, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong * Graduates: Im Jinah, Kim Hyoyeon, Kwon Mina, Lee Hyeri, Miyauchi Haruka '"Kimi wa Kimagure"' Team A (チームA) (22 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center) * Team A: Cho Haseul, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yuju, Hirai Momo, Hwang Eunbi, Jung Mimi, Jung Yerin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Sojung, Lee Seoyoung, Lee Simyeong, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Wendy Son, Yang Hyesun '"Itoshiki Rival"' Team K (チームK) (22 Members) (Hyun Seunghee & Jeon Somi Centers) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Heo Yoorim, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Kwon Chaewon, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Lee Yukyung, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Moon Byulyi, Shimoguchi Hinana, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi, Yoon Songhee '"B Garden"' Team B (チームB) (22 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Liu Xiening, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Park Chorong, Park Jiwon, Son Hyejoo, Viian Wong, Wang Yiren '"Heart no Dasshutsu Game"' Team 4 (チーム4) (22 Members) (Kwon Eunbin Center) * Team 4: Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Mina, Kim Bora, Kim Doyeon, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Oh Hayoung, Song YuQi, Uhm Jungwoo, Wang Chingyi, Yeh Shuhua '"Futari wa Dekiteru"' (2 Members) * Team K: Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi Trivia * Son Jihyun's last single. * First Senbatsu of Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Wang Yiren. * The Type 4 Regular Edition cover is Kang Seulgi's first ever solo cover. * First single to include 1st Generation Draftees. * First AKB48 single after the AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri * This is the ninth AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO!, the second being RIVER, the third one being Heavy Rotation, fourth being Beginner, fifth being Flying Get, sixth being GIVE ME FIVE!, seventh being Gingham Check, and eighth being So long!. * Sold 1,462,156 copies on first day sales, the group's highest first day sales, until the release of Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai. * Currently the last "bikini" single as an A-Side Category: AKB48 Singles